Hero's Path
by xXYamchaXx
Summary: AU The earth has been taken over by the saiyans, now it is up to Tien, Yamcha and others to take it back, this is a remake of a old fic of mine PG-13 to be safe-Please Read and Review
1. Chapter 1: loses

I do not own dragon ball z or any of its characters

A/N- I read this story, and I really wanted to redo it, I am also a bit stuck on some of my other stories, so I decide to put the first chapter of this up.

First to under stand this planet vegeta was not destroyed, and goku never came to earth. Roshi trained both Krillin, and Yamcha, and later Tien, after the 22nd WMAT Also Kami trains all the humans for the 23rd World Martial Arts Tournament, and it is Tien, and not Goku who save the world and beats Piccolo.

Hero's Path

Chapter 1- Change

Yamcha looked back at the turn of events that had changed his life for ever. Back before everything change things where different, and in a lot of way they where better. Yamcha a great fighter trained by both Kami, and Roshi. He was one of the strongest warriors on earth. He also totally happy with the woman he loved, Bulma, and was not worried about anything in the world. So when Roshi finally died of old age, Yamcha was bothered, but he got over it quickly, and when a month later the saiyans came. He did not care, he did not want to fight them, and spent his days with Bulma enjoying each other company. What the saiyans did not matter to him. Even as most of the rest of the world was enslaved, and Kami was killed even before Vegeta heard the word Dragon Ball. Yamcha still stayed out of the fight, think only to spend his days with his love.

This went on until one faithful day that would change the course of Yamcha life, and the earth's fight. Yamcha was sleeping in late as he had taken Bulma deep into the desert when the saiyan's came. He did not think that they would bother them, because they were so out of the way of civilization, but he turned out to be very wrong.

Bulma was out walking alone, when Yamcha felt two power levels near her. The moment he felt the power levels he knew they were saiyan, he went of auto-pilot from that moment forward pushing his speed to its fullest, not thinking of the dangers of fighting a saiyan. He soon was out by where Bulma was. He looked to see three saiyan soldiers, one holding his Bulma over his would, all three looked like you normal saiyans big large guys with nice size power levels. The appearent leader was a bit taller then the rest and was the only one without a helmet on, he had wild untamed hair.

"Teiro, take care of this guy I will take this woman back to base camp I am sure she may provide some of the men some entertainment," he said with a evil smirk.

Yamcha felt all the anger he ever felt in his life and he ready to charge after the leader. But the other two got in his way, and he backed off.

"Well if Kakkorat wants you dead then your dead," Teiro said charging Yamcha.

Yamcha dodge the first punch that was aimed at him, and countered by kicking the saiyan in the stomach, and following it up by a uppercut, which sent the saiyan flying back into the sand, but soon the saiyan was up on his feet again ready to strike back at the stupid human. This time his friend attacked to, and for all of Yamcha's trying, he was unable to dodge all of the attacks that where flying at him, he soon was being knocked around, and ended up on the ground.

Yamcha got to his knees and spit out some blood from a cut on his limp, he looked at the two saiyans, who know looked like would be his killers, and he wondered, why he had not taken a stand, and fought, why he had been so stupid to leave the world to its own destruction without trying, he asked Bulma to forgive him for not being there for her. He put his head down waiting for the death that he was sure was about to come. Then when it did not he was a bit surprised, he felt a hand on his shoulder, and looked up. He then saw someone he had not seen in a long while, it was non other then Tien. Tien looked the same as when he first meets the three eyed man, but there was something else he could see in his eyes, a determination that was never nearly as strong before.

"Stay here my friend, let me take care of this trash," Tien said with a small smile.

Tien the walked towards the two saiyans who were smiling, with the happy looks on their faces, "Another human, want to get beaten up, oh this is my day," one of the saiyan said charging at Tien.

When the throw a punch Tien just disappear, and before he could react Tien was behind him and had fired a ki blast that took off the saiyan's head.

"Damn, you die here and now," Teiro said charging at Tien who turned and fired a dodonpa ray killing the Teiro on the spot.

Tien walked back to Yamcha who was standing and watching in awe, at the fighting skills that Tien has just used against the two saiyans. He really could not believe that he had gotten so much stronger, Tien smiled at the look on his friends face.

"Well I can guess you have not been training, those two saiyans where not that powerful only around 750 each," Tien said.

"What 750, what the heck does that mean," Yamcha asked Tien.

"Simple those saiyans found a way to measure one's power and put it in terms of numbers, like I bet you power level is around 800, and my power level is at 2500 right now, well I can explain it back at the base," he said as he powered down fully, "just so you know outside of fighting we have to be a minimal power so we are spotted, now we better get moving or the saiyans will find out for sure, and this time the won't just bring amateurs like those," Tien said smiling happy to know his friend was alive, and happy to know that his chances of victory improve by a lot with the help of the ex-bandit.

Yamcha followed Tien out of the area, he was not sure what to think, he was looking forward to seeing who was among the rebel, were his other friends also there, he also wonder how they kept from being found out by the saiyans.

-At the Saiyan Camp-

Prince Vegeta was inspecting the camp to see if everything was going well, he had been talking with the commander of the camp, Kakkorat, when a messenger arrived.

"Sirs, I bring bad news," the messenger said, "Teiro, and Juniy were killed in action."

"What that is impossible that human, no way," Kakkorat said as he heard.

"Not him, it was the human Tien, he killed them," the messenger said.

At the mention of Tien, Vegeta's faces showed anger and pure hate.

"Damn that human, why won't he just die, he is such a troublemaker," Vegeta yelled.

"Well the people's champ giving you problems," Kakkorat said smirking.

"Yeah, he is the only one who still fights against me, if not for him I would have this world completely under my control," Vegeta said with great anger before turning to Kakkorat, "Well now since, he attacked your soilders this time I think I will have you deal with this problem."

"What that not my concern, I have an area to over see," Kakkorat protested.

"I don't care, that does not matter, your job, remember I am the boss," Vegeta said as he left.

"I wish he would just let me be for once, well it looks like I have another group to put down," Kakkorat said smiling.


	2. Chapter 2: Human Base

I don't own DBZ or any of its characters

Yamcha had followed been following Tien for quite a while not, mostly because they were limited to moving at slower speed do to the fact that they could be picked up on some long range saiyan scouter. As they traveled across the desert, Tien in the lead followed by the ex bandit, Yamcha began to wonder what this base that Tien talked about would really look like. He also felt more anger in him at that moment then at anytime in his life, he wanted to find a way to kill any saiyan that he ran across, and if that meant lots of training, that was fine with him. What ever it took to avenge his lost love was well worth it in his reasoning.

Tien looked back at his friend, and knew right away what he was thinking, the hate that he felt as also more then likely in his friend as well. Saiyan's to him were a violent and primitive society that had ever been on any planet, and all of those that followed there ways desired the most painful death's possible for what they had done to the earth. How they saw themselves as superior to the humans in all ways, when the fact was he was stronger then most of the saiyan warriors, and many other of the freedom fighters were also stronger then the saiyans, that this idea that the saiyans were built for war, and the humans were not was a total lie, made up by the saiyans, to keep control of the humans.

The two warriors both deep in thought, eventually approached a large mountain in literally the middle of no where. It was a huge mountain that was at least 7.500 feet tall, and the base was about a mile around. Tien lead Yamcha to one right up to a sheer cliff walk and stopped.

"Your kidding right, the base is at the top of the mountain correct," Yamcha said as he looked up.

"Nope it is not up there," he said as he walked into the cliff disappearing form Yamcha sight.

Yamcha stood there for a second unsure if what he saw was true or not, it had to be, the then slowly walked towards the cliff, and when he past though the apparent rock wall he found that he was in a small town. The area of the cave looked like it had been carved out by hand, all the buildings, and infrastructure was made of rock. The town had a rock dome surrounding it, and it seemed that it was sunk into the ground a good ways, over all it was a heck of a sight to behold. He shook his head wonder how anyone could ever built something like that or make the barrier that he had just walked though, and how that barrier kept people out.

Tien turned to see his old friend staring, and smiled, he had grown used to the wonder that was Alpha Base, but he could easily see how to a outsider it would be a great marvel, proof that the was not inferior to that of the saiyan.

"Hey, lets get moving, I am sure everyone is wanting to meet you," Tien yelled to the awe struck man.

Yamcha blinded, and replied, "Um, oh right, well lead the way."

Tien lead Yamcha down a small embankment to a street that ran though the town, to a large building at the far end of the town. When they arrived they saw that the building was taller then any other in the large cave, it was about 4 floors tall, and had a Greek style to it. In front of the building were four people waiting for them, he knew all four of them, two of them as former enemies, and two as former friends. On the right was Chiaotzu, Tien's friends, former emperor, and member of the Earth Special Forces, and next to him was Krillin, an small man just taller then Chiatzu, he was his best friend growing up, and Yamcha had always hope that he had found a way to surive the battle. Next to him though were two people that he did not like very much, one was Tao, a tall man who he had many battles with over time, and also Gero, the man who build the forces of the Red Ribbon army. Now thought they had to work together or they just would not stay a chance.

When Krillin saw his oldest friend, he broke down, and started to cry, he always figured that his friend had died at the start when he disappeared, so to find him again meant a lot to the small warrior.

"Wow you don't know how great it is to see, you, man," Krillin said with a happy look on his face.

"Yeah sure nice to see you two as well, um Gero I guessing that you build this place correct," Yamcha said looking at the great scientist.

"Yeah, I did, it is a wonder what one can do with a little nano-tech, well Tien, and Tao here talked me into joining, I agree we must stand together or well will fall together, after this war we can come to terms with are own difference," Gero said in a very diplomatic voice.

"And you Tao, I never figure you would be one to help us," Yamcha asked.

"Well, Tien made a very good argument, and I have my own reasons, the saiyans did kill my brother, I will have vengeance on them, anyway Tien, we need to head to West City to get some supplies, Krillin, and I were waiting on you to go, Yamcha you can come as well," Tao said in a serious tone.

'Yes, Dr. Floppe, and I have found a report that saying that West City, may have something we need for our project," Gero said with a equally serious tone.

"Fine sure, Yamcha you coming with us," Tien said looking at his friend.

"Of course, this is a chance for some pay back, lets get going," Yamcha said to his friend.


	3. Chapter 3: West City

I don't own DBZ or any of its chapters

A/N- I really personally feel really good about what I have done with this, compare to the original, but then again, this is a pretty sad chapter, so that is just a warning. Thanks to those who have read this.

Yamcha, Tien, Krillin, and Tao approached the West City, it at one time was consider one of the great cities in the world, now was only a second class city, since the saiyan's had taken over the world, they build there own cities, cities where they could control the lives of the people easier, like Vegeta City, which was little more the a glorified slave camp.

This did not mean that cities like West City were gone, but the citizens would have to get the Empire a set amount of wealth every 3 months, and most of the populations of these towns were forced to move into slave camps. The skyscrapers where gone, and only the small, and medium size builds remained, and transportation was almost at a stand still, the odd of one having a working vehicle were really low. Overall, the life of the townspeople was hard, and as the four human warriors entered the town they could see all of this, in the eyes of the people of the village. It was a look that showed hopelessness, that was one of a man who did not care if he lived or not. It was a sad look by sad people, and this was the look of many people across the planet earth.

"Man, this is really freaky, I never though I would see are people in such bad shape," Yamcha said to Tien who was still walking forward.

"Yeah, I know, but things will change, we will find a way to bring these people hope, we must," Tien replied as he continued to walk forward not looking at anyone as he passed.

The men walked down the broken streets to the downtown district, one the most high tech area on the planet, now barely with a working water system. The building the enter was the famous C.C. building that Yamcha knew so well, that he had spent so much time in over the years, now had a large whole in the top with the top floor gone. The four entered into the front where a old man was sitting mumbling non-logical statements, and leaning back asleep.

"Old man, we need to talk, Gero said that you had something we need," Tao said in a commanding voice.

"Oh oh its you, how darn you come, um what was I saying, oh welcome, you need my stuff, right, it is good stuff, just don't steal my dinner," the man said.

" So give us the stuff we need," Tao said, as the rest remained quiet.

"Oh yes, I put it somewhere, were was it oh I know I put it here," he said as he pulled out a capsule, and put it on the table, "You know, I am an very important business man, and I have a great family, I am sure they will be down in a second, I think my wife is still on the top floor she will be down in just a minute with cookies," the man said before falling back asleep.

It was all just a bit more then Yamcha could take, the man he knew as Dr. Briefs, he wanted to tell him about his daughter but knew it would be better that he did not.

"Well, he is always like this now, since he lost his wife, and since you know who disappeared, just nothing we can do," Tien said, as he picked up the capsule.

"Well he still has his good moments, it just there are more bad ones now of days, and we can't take him, because the saiyans have a tracking device on him," Krillin said, "You could not of know that your actions would of help caused this so don't take it to hard."

Yamcha just looked down, and the furry against the saiyans grew to new heights in his mind, and with this meeting he was more determine to force them off his planet.

"Guys lets get going, we need to get back," Tao said walking out the door soon flowed by the three others. The three made it to the end of the town before they saw a young looking woman lying on the ground, holding something in order to protect it.

When they got closer they were able to determine the identity of the young woman, it was Chi Chi, a fighter in the 23th World Martial Arts tournament, and they also could tell that what she was protecting was a small boy about the age of 5.

Tien, and Yamcha went to help Chi Chi, and found some bandages that they had in there bags, but she waved them off, and said, "I am sorry, do not waste that stuff, on me, I know I am doomed, but will you watch after him for me, I know of both of you, and that you can raise him to be a free man, please do this for me."

With the last words that she said, she was dead, they then heard a loud explosion from the CC building a saw a cloud of smooth coming from that area. Soon a group of five saiyans where around them, two where really tall guys, one with no hair, and the other with a buzz cut, one was a fat man with a large afro, another was a man with wild hair that went down his back, and the last one was a warrior that had untamed spiky hair.

"I knew that device I put on the old man would get you to come, I wonder what he wanted to give you, it matters not, you won't live to get home. I hear you three eyes are these people's champion, I think you look a bit weak to be champ, I bet you four can't even beat my men," Kakkorat said with a smirk.

"I want the three eyes, bother," Raditz said with a smile.

"Then I get the short one," Toma said after him

"Ok, I want the scared one," another saiyan.

Tao charged and kicked the last one before had the chance to say anything, he then fired a quick dodonpa ray which killed him; he then said with a smile, "I guess he did have a pick."

"I see your friends are cheep shot artist," Raditz yelled as he charged Tien. He came up and threw a left jab followed by a right hook, which both missed badly, Tien countered and hit him back with a kick to his stomach, and then charged and threw a punch that knocked Raditz into the building behind him.

"You are still weak," Kakkorat said as he charge in against Tien.

Toma was trying to use his power against the small Krillin, but it just was not working, Krillin soon knocked Toma out with a large uppercut, and quickly joined, Tien, and Tao in there battle against Kakkorat.

Yamcha though was getting knocked down time and time again, he was mad but it was control. He was not fighting effectively, and it was showing.

"So you a great human fighter, what a waste of time," the saiyan said.

Yamcha just starred for a second, and then charge a incredible speeds, and knocked him up, and the formed the spirt bomb in his right hand and throw it though the saiyan killing him on the spot. One he had one he went to join the attack on Kakkorat which was pretty even at that point, with the attacks of three warriors were perfect, and even though the saiyan was stronger, he didn't have a chance, but he got lucky, and the warriors felt another stronger power on its ways.

"You're lucky this time Saiyan, next time you will be done for," Tien said as he left followed by the others.

When they went quickly out of there till they were at a safe enough range to power down and return to base, once landed they looked at the boy, how was still out of it, and found a interesting sight, he had a tail.

"You know what this means he is a half bread, it is to dangerous to have on of them around, lets leave him here," Tao said.

"No, I won't do that, I knew Chi Chi was a good person, I will take responsibility for the boy, ok," Krillin said in reply.

"Fine, don't blame me when the boy wants to kill us all," Tao said, "That is how all saiyans are."

"Um I bet that is his name," Tien said pointing to a name on the front of the boy's shirt, it said 'Gohan'.

"Ok Gohan, you better listen you're uncle Krillin," Krillin said holding the sleeping boy.

PL's of important characters

Kakkorat- 4,500

Toma- 1,500

Raditz- 1,750

Tien- 2,500

Krillin- 1,950

Tao- 1,200

Yamcha- 850


	4. Chapter 4: Training and Namekians

I don't own DBZ or any of its characters

Gadoken King- Thanks for you help on this chapter, and I would encourage anyone to read his works, they are really good.

Thedarksavior- thanks for your review, I am sorry about the spelling, I will admit that is and grammar are not my strong points.

Kakkarot walked into his office to find Vegeta sitting down in his chair with a very unpleased look on his face. "So what happened, I expected you to have these street thugs finished up, and I find out that you have even lost in combat to them. Don't forget that I placed you into this command, when no one else would. Who did this to you?" Vegeta said looking right at Kakkarot.

"Simple. It was their hero. Him and his little band of trouble makers. He is stronger then I thought he would be," Kakkarot replied.

"I know, reports put him at 2,500.They knew I was on my way, and they managed to escape. If I would have been there, they would have been crushed. Did they have some type of scouter on them?" Vegeta questioned with a scary glare coming from his eyes.

"No, my lord, they did not, they had nothing, I don't understand how they can tell where powers are coming from," Kakkarot replied.

"Fine, I understand that. However, something must be done. I am bringing in the Omega's," Vegeta said.

Kakkarot's eyes almost popped out, the Omega's were the best warriors in the army, except for Vegeta, and his father.

"Yes. Brolly, Turles, Camge, and Celis, are on there way, and will be here with in 6 months, I hope that you can hold these human filth at bay till they get here," Vegeta said before walking out the door.

Kakkarot waited for Vegeta to leave, and then went to his desk and slam his fist down, breaking it instantly, "I will not allow such a defeat to go unavenged, I will kill this so called "people's champ", and all of his little inferior friends."

Alpha base five months later-

Yamcha sat in front of the training device that they had been working in for the last 5 months. At that moment, Tao, and Tien where having a sparing match. Krillin, and the boy Gohan, who Krillin had been showing martial arts since they began to live together 5 months earlier were awaiting their turn.

flashback-

"Well do you think we should open the capsule," Krillin said a bit  
nervously.

"Yeah of course we should, it may help us a lot," Tien replied.

"I don't know it could be a bomb or something," Krillin said looking at the capsule.

Tao walked up and picked it up. He smirked as he threw it. It landed, causing a spherical building to appear, "See no bomb happy now," Tao said, "I am going to check it out, if you want to follow come along."

Tao walked in, followed by the others, once inside he turned on the machine, and a image appeared, it was Dr. Briefs standing before them.

"This machine is a gravity machine, meant for training. As I say this I am sure I am dead, now listen my friends, this machine will allow you to grow stronger faster, and in time catch up to even the strongest of the saiyans. Now I want you all to know, that the only thing that has kept me alive is knowing that there are people like you that can still battle as free men. I wish you the best of luck, I made programs to tell you how to use all the systems," Dr. Briefs said before disappearing.

"Where's is my mommy" a loud little voice said from outside.  
"I better go check it out," Krillin said followed by a sigh as he walked out of the building to pick up the little boy.

End of flashback-

Yamcha was suddenly snapped back into reality when he heard a alarm go off, he raced to headquarters to see Gero, and Floppe starting a meeting.

"Tien, there are some high powered beings in the region. I am not sure if they know we are here, but we need you to intercept them. Keep a eye on them, and take two people with you," Gero said.

"Ok, Yamcha, Krillin come with me, Tao, Chaozu, be ready for anything," Tien ordered as he and Yamcha left the room.

"Uncle, be careful ok," Gohan said to Krillin. Krillin smiled, giving the boy a thumbs up.

Outside-

"Wow these guys are pretty powerful, and that main guy, he is something, I would say almost near that of Vegeta," Krillin said.

"Yeah, I just don't think we can stop them, guys let get low, maybe they will pass us soon," Tien said, diving for some trees.

The three warriors waited with their ki levels suppressed. Seconds later they felt a power move into range, and then when it got in front of them it turned to them. They were not saiyan's at all in fact they looked like Piccolo, and Kami, which was really odd.

"You, in the trees please identify yourself," one called out, "we mean you no harm, we have some questions to ask," one with a brown vest said.

"Um, well, what are you doing on this planet, do you know Kami, or Piccolo," Tien asked.

"We are the same race, we like you have had our world conquered by the Saiyans. Our elder has been killed, and we were forced on the run," the leader said, "I am Nail, I talk for my people."

"Nail, I think we have a common enemy, I am Tien. Will you come with us? We will allow you to rest at our base camp," Tien said.

"Thank you, Earthling, it will be a honor," Nail replied.

At the Palace-

"Lord I bring you horrible news it seems that Nail, and his gang are on  
earth too, it seems that you have all the scum left from our worlds all  
gathered there, you will make yourself a great name by getting rid of them, and pacifying the world, remember with our enemies we can't waste to much time on the mud ball you are on," the government official said to him.

"Fine, I will have this world pacified with in the year, I promise," Vegeta said with pride.

"Good your father will be very happy to hear that," the official replied.


	5. Chapter 5: Enter Mai

I don't own DBZ or any of its characters

Hero's Path

Thanks to Gadoken King for helping me on this chapter

Yamcha inched forward, getting ready for an attack. He then charged quickly at his opponent, Tien who was standing across from him. When he got close he faked a punch, and went in with a knee to Tien's stomach. The three eyed warrior was caught off guard, and he was knocked to the ground. Yamcha pressed his advantage and continued to charge as Tien bounced off the floor. This time, when he got close, Tien dodged to the left and tripped him. Yamcha rolled to his feet, and prepared to counter attack.

"Gentlemen, we need you to report to the briefing," Gero said over the intercom in the Gravity room, interrupting the training session.

Both men powered down, and smiled at each other, "Well that was a nice work out," Yamcha said with a smirk. His face was filled with pride at the progress he had made in the last 6 months.

"Your getting pretty good, Yamcha, I bet you never figured on being this strong," Tien said as he walked towards the machine to turn it off.

"I wonder what Gero needs, it has been pretty quiet recently," Yamcha said, wiping off the sweat on his brow.

"Yeah it has, maybe a bit too quiet," Tien said with a concerned look on his face, "Well at least we are more ready then ever to fight them."

"Yeah that is the truth. Well I guess all that working was worth something," Yamcha said smiling.

"Hey, lets get going, I don't like it when Gero gets mad, he's scary for a scientist," Tien said before walking out the door.

When the two arrived at the meeting room, both Floppe and Gero were already sitting talking to each other, more then likely about some scientific idea one of them had. Also in the room was a woman with striking lean features, with long black hair, and bluish purple eyes. Tien sighed when he saw her from some reason, but Yamcha couldn't place the woman, though he knew that face from somewhere.

"Great, this means something big is going down, right," Tien said giving the woman an unhappy look.

"Well it nice to see you too, Tien," she replied, glaring at Tien, "Though you're correct this time."

It then just clicked in his mind who she was, "Oh, I know now, you're Mai, aren't you?" Yamcha said aloud.

"Wow, good to see you still know how to think Yamcha, surprised you remember at all," Mai said harshly.

"Sorry, I just couldn't place you for a second," Yamcha said feeling more than a bit embarrassed as he looked at the ground.

Mai sighed and looked at Yamcha, "I'm sorry, it just seems that the world is falling apart, and there is nothing I can do about it." Her face went from tired to alert in less than a second as she switched gears. "Now, anyway here the report, we found out the Saiyans are going to make examples of the last of the red ribbon army. They have them in three camps."

Suddenly a map appeared behind her as she continued, "They are in camp SC1, SC2, and SC3, and we want you to go in and rescue all of them. You are obviously going to have to split up into three groups for this mission. The choices of the teams are up to you Tien. We know that the saiyans at the locations are weak, but the exact strength is unknown. Are there any questions?"

"Yeah, um what is this being made an example mean?" Yamcha said looking confused, "I was kind of out of the loop for a long while, and have not heard about that."

"Well simple, it's where they kill you in the most painful ways possible on live TV that is about all" Mai replied.

"Oh, ok," Yamcha said getting suddenly really quiet.

"Then if everything is settled, Tien we want you to pick out your teams and leave asap," Gero said looking across the table at Tien.

"Yes sir, can and will do, we will be moving out as soon as possible," Tien replied in a serious tone.

Tien and Yamcha made their way out of the room, "This sounds like a lot of fun," Yamcha said sarcastically to Tien.

"Yeah, I know, but we got to do what we got to do," Tien replied walking into a elevator.

"Yamcha, wait up, I have something to ask you," Yamcha heard from behind him.

He turned to see Mai with a bit of a troubled look on her face, "I am sorry about getting mad at you and all."

"No problem. Oh, how is Pilaf, is he still around and kicking?" Yamcha asked, smiling.

Mai looked a bit sad at the statement, and replied, "No he and Shu where made examples of near the beginning of the war."

"I am sorry about that, they where both great foes to have back then," Yamcha replied.

"Anyhow, enough about the sad stuff, how is Bulma, I have not seen her around here. Are you two married yet?" Mai asked with a curious tone.

Yamcha just shook his head, "Well it seems this world only brings sadness¦." He paused for a moment before continuing on. He hadn't given much thought to it lately, as he found it only brought him down. He was trying as hard as he could to focus on his training. "She was taken from me by the Saiyans about six months ago."

"I am sorry to hear that. I always figured you two would have gotten married someday," Mai said. There was an awkward silence, and as always happens in these situations, one can't help but fill the gap. "Well, better not keep the others waiting on you, good luck."

"Thanks, I hope I get to see you again," Yamcha said walking into the elevator.

"Don't worry you will, it just a matter of time," Mai said to Yamcha before the elevator doors closed.

When he got to the first floor he found Tien and Krillin standing talking.

"Hey Yamcha, what took you so long?" Tien asked when Yamcha came into view.

"Oh it was nothing, are we ready?" Yamcha questioned, his face turning serious.

"Yeah, Chaozu, Tao, and I are taking the first camp , the Namekians are taking camp 2, and you, Krillin, and Gohan are taking camp 3, got it?" Tien said looking at Yamcha.

"Do you think Gohan is ready for this Krillin?" Yamcha asked with concern in his tone.

"He's a lot stronger than he looks." Krillin began to laugh as he rubbed the back of his neck. "Plus, I don't think the kid would allow me to leave without him." Krillin said.

The three old friends laughed for a moment, trying to forget the world of pain that surrounded them. It only worked for a second, and the defenders of humanity came back to the grim reality of their task as their faces lost their humor, and they set off to prepare.


	6. Chapter 6: Tien vs Vegeta

I don't own DBZ or any of its characters

A- thanks for the review

Tien, Tao and Chiaotzu landed were standing on a small hill that overlooked the Saiyan base camp 1. The camps where not the nicest places to live, the land just around the camps was flat and dry, with little in the way of vegetation. The insides of the camps where not much either, with large groups of humans getting up into small huts that lined the camp in a very orderly fashion, and a small area under each house so the guards could tell if the inhabitants where were trying to escape. All in all the camp looked like something out of Nazi Germany. The camp had 10 guards, all first class saiyans with power levels around 1,500. For any normal human, that would provide enough deterrent for escape, but to the 3 men on the hill they were little more then a minor problem to their plans. Chiaotzu had reached as power level of 6,000 in the six months of training, as Tao has 18,000, and Tien had reached 35,000 in the same time period.

"Chaiotzu, I want you to go down and take the northern gate, it has the lightest defense, Tao take the western Gate, and I will take the southern gate," Tien said feeling out the power levels, "We will launch our attacks at once to catch them of guard."

"Um, Tien do you feel the three strong ones inside the base," Chiaotzu asked with a bit of worry in his tone.

"Yeah, I do, but we will just have to find a way to deal with them. I know we can take them," Tien said confidently to his old friend.

"Good luck you two, remember we attack at 3:45," Tien said before moving off.

-Inside the camp-

"Finally we won't have to worry about a human army," Vegeta said smirking, "I must admit the idea of a human army seems kind of funny, the term human warrior is a contradiction in terms."

"You got that right, Vegeta. These humans are so inferior, I wonder how they managed to stay alive this long," Nappa said laughing loudly, "Who knows, maybe this hero of theirs will show up, and we can show him just how out of league he is."

"Idiots, this attitude is going to cost us some day, we would have taken complete control of this planet if they had been as overconfident as us," Toma grumbled to himself, so as to not be heard by Vegeta. He had been working quite hard since his loss, and wanted revenge, but knew better then to think this was going to be an easy battle.

Suddenly a loud nose rocked the room, and a messenger appeared looking really scared.

"Sirs, the base is under attack, it the earthling's hero, he is here!"

Vegeta smiled brightly at this thought, and said, "Good, now I can put a end to this hero, and show these humans just how inferior they are. Nappa, what are their power levels?"

"Vegeta, there are three of them, and they are attacking three gates. They have power levels of 4,500 4,250, and 3,000, sir," Nappa said with a happy look on his face.

"Good, Toma you can take the 3,000, Nappa the 4,250 and I will take the 4,500, I bet he is the leader," Vegeta said with a very evil smirk, "move men."

-Northern side of the camp-

Chiaotzu just finished of the last of the guards. There were only 3 in his area, and it did not take much work to get rid of them. The little psychic then picked up one of the high power levels approaching him. He prepared himself, as Toma appeared. He knew he had battled the tall saiyan before, but he was a lot stronger then before. In fact, he was around 5 times stronger.

"I remember you, you were with the others who beat me," Toma said angrily, "Now I will kill you."

Toma charged at the small fighter as soon as he finished the statement, but he did not even get close, as Chiaotzu froze him in the middle of his attack.

"Not so quick, I am not going to go down that easy," Chiaotzu said with a small smile, as he powered up, and kicked the frozen Toma into a building.

"Damn, how did you hide that power! How did you get so strong?" Toma cried as he tried to charge Chiaotzu again. His attack failed as he ended up frozen in place by another one of Chiaotzu's moves.

Toma was more afraid at that moment then any other in his life. He knew he was a dead man if he didn't think of something, and the next time he charged he hit the ground right before the move was used, giving him time to escape.

-western side of the camp-

"Ha ha, you're a warrior? You look more like a servant," Nappa yelled as he got close to Tao.

"I will kill you for that," Tao said calmly, looking Nappa in the eye.

"Bring it on little man," Nappa replied.

Tao charged Nappa so quickly that the large saiyan didn't have time to respond, and before he could move a muscle he was flying towards a building from Tao's attack.

"Damn you, how did you do that, you wimp?" Nappa asked as his rage added to his power, pushing it up to around 13,000.

"That power I feel from you. Too bad it not good enough," Tao said  
powering up.

Tao again attacked Nappa with a uppercut that send the muscle bound warrior flying into the air, and then knocked him back with a with a kick to Nappa's stomach. He then charged the brute again, but Nappa had a plan and when Tao got close he went to take him out with a mouth blast. Tao dodged to the left and kicked him in the stomach, ruining Nappa's plan. Tao had a slight smirk on his face, pointing his index finger at him.

"It is over, good bye saiyan," Tao said as he shot his dodonpa ray into Nappa's head, killing him on the spot.

For Tien, the guards were not much of a challenge. He had breezed thought them as if they where nothing at all. He stopped his advance into the camp quickly when he felt a huge power moving his way. The three eyed warrior knew right away who it was, and knew that the inevitable battle was going to be difficult. He couldn't tell if the power he felt was higher than his own or not. He watched a smaller man with black spiky hair land in front of him.

Vegeta smirked and said, "So you are the inferior's hero"¦ What a joke! It's going to be fun to take you out," he laughed.

"Wow, someone seems to be a bit self centered, huh," Tien responded, preparing himself for combat.

"Well I am not the inferior here, you are. Your race is worthless, you  
should have been wiped out years ago, your people are good for nothing except as being our slaves. As the saying goes, the strong must rule the weak, and you are the weak," Vegeta said, flashing his famous smirk.

"Come on now, I don't think you can back up those big words of yours," Tien said smiling at the prince.

"You will die!" Vegeta roared as he charged Tien. Vegeta came straight at humanity's hero, who stood perfectly still. When he got close to Tien he swung a left hook that seemed to hit it's mark, but just as his fist should have connected, his opponent just disappeared. Tien reappeared right behind Vegeta and kicked him in the stomach, knocking him to the ground.

"I told you, you have no chance," Tien said, returning Vegeta's smirk and preparing himself for the next round.

"Now see who is overconfident," Vegeta said coolly as he charged again. This time, when he got in close he faked the punch, and swung a round house where he figured Tien would appear. It worked perfectly, knocking Tien back and giving Vegeta the chance to charge again. He pressed his advantage, throwing punch after punch, striking the three eyed warrior again and again. He pulled back and kicked him into a nearby wall.

Vegeta fired a number of small ki balls at the spot, but Tien was able to dodge them as he quickly shot off to the side. Tien attempted a counter attack, faking a punch, and then tripping an unprepared Vegeta. Then he kicked him on the ground causing him to skid a little ways before he could make it back to his feet.

"Not bad for an inferior, but you still are going down," Vegeta threatened, looking across to Tien.

"Come on lets fight, that is enough of that big mouth of yours," Tien  
replied, flying full speed at Vegeta. He came in strong with a uppercut that missed. Vegeta saw an opening, and punched Tien in the ribs. He followed up with a kick that caught Tien in the stomach knocking him back. Before he had a chance to recover, Vegeta hit him with a number of small ki balls. He then charged faster than what Tien could defend even see, let alone defend against, and kicked him in the back, sending him into another wall.

Tien got up, knowing what he would have to do. He charged Vegeta, pushing forward all of his energy. He stopped short and moved his hands near his face, yelling, "Solar Flare". A blinding light blew out from his face, stunning Vegeta. He then got up close to the enemy of the earth and hit him as hard as he could in the chest, sending him flying backwards. Vegeta managed to stop his momentum, just in time to see Tien point his index finger at him.

"Bye bye prince, I hope you love Hell," Tien said with a smirk before firing his dodonpa ray at Vegeta.

Vegeta who has just gotten his sight back knew he was a goner. He cursed himself for this, and wondered how the heck he could lose to an inferior. Just before the beam hit he was knocked to the ground by something. When he looked to see what it was, he saw Toma standing dead with a hole in his forehead. He also saw three other warriors land near by Tien.

"Damn you, I will have my revenge, you will not get away with this," Vegeta yelled flying away at maximum power.

"How could I, the prince of all saiyans, be beaten by a inferior, and forced to be saved by a weakling? This is not right, I will find a way to crush that human slowly, and make him feel this pain that I feel now," Vegeta vowed as he flew away.

Tien looked at his two old friends, "Well looks like this was a success, I just hope the others had as much luck as we did."


	7. Chapter 7: The Nameks battle

I don't own DBZ or any of its characters

Nail looked down at the land; he had a perfect view up in large tree. The   
world that he had come to was very different from the one which he had once  
called home for so many years. The water and grass where both different  
colors, and there was much more vegetation that covered the ground then on his  
planet. There were also many more people then on his home world. He knew he would  
forever miss Namek, but there was no going home to that planet. It no longer  
held any space in the universe, just small parts of it floated around. It   
was destroyed by the saiyans many years before. He had been tricked into  
going off world with some of his friends to help a fake satellite controlled  
by saiyans, while he was there his people were enslaved and shipped to slave  
camps, and his planet was destroyed. This created in him the first hate he  
had ever experienced, one completely directed towards the saiyans, the race   
that did the harm against him and his people. He knew that since he was on  
earth, he had the chance to get his revenge against them, to make them pay  
for what they did to his people.

Nail looked at his fellow namekians, and he did not have to say a single word  
to any of them. They all knew what was going on in their leaders head as  
they prepared. It was the same thoughts of revenge that were passing through  
their heads at the moment. Nail smirked when he looked the prison camp, "We  
will help these good people. We will not let this world go the way of Namek.  
This is for all those that we lost."

With that the others roared at back at him, and the group began to make their   
move towards the camp. In the camp, Brolly was sitting, trying to keep his  
mind occupied in order to keep from killing any of the slaves too soon. He  
was honored with the job of killing all of them, but knew that it was a good  
idea to do what your told, when you were told to do it. Thus he was waiting  
for the signal from Vegeta. Brolly rubbed his hands together, envisioning the  
murder of the slaves. He tried to slate his thirst for carnage by envisioning the fun  
it would be to put the group of humans to death. He wondered if he could find the  
strongest of the bunch to play around with. He picked up his scouter and hit the  
button to check for power levels, and the machine made a loud beeping noise  
as it picked up a dozen high powers nearing him. He was shocked for a second,  
not wanting to believe that the humans could have that type of power. Seconds  
later he heard an explosion from the north gate.

Brolly quickly made his way there, only to see the guards dead on the ground,  
and a number of what he knew where namekians running away.

"Damn you, you bugs! I will kill every one of you, and it will be painful!"  
Brolly roared in anger as he powered up.

Nail appeared from behind a nearby wall to stand in front of the saiyan,  
"Well now, it seems someone has lost their temper."

"Oh it's Nail, it will be fun killing you," Brolly yelled charging at Nail.

Brolly threw a hard cross punch as he approached Nail, followed by a  
roundhouse. The attack caught Nail off guard, and knocked him into the remains of  
the wall which where behind him. Nail quickly found his way to his feet, and  
found Brolly charging again, but this time he was able to attack first  
placing a well aimed punch at Brolly's midsection. His fist knocked him of balance,   
which gave the namekian warrior a chance to fire three energy beams which Brolly was able to dodge without much effort. Brolly then gathered his energy then threw a green  
energy ball that traveled on the ground at Nail, who jumped it just in time  
as the blast rolled ahead, destroying a small group of trees.

"Why don't you die?" Brolly yelled as he fired multiple balls at Nail, who barely managed to dodge them all. Nail looked for a place to counter Brolly's move and found  
one, hitting him with his stretched out arm then firing a series of small  
energy beams to hold Brolly in place. The attacks did nothing to Brolly but  
make him mad, and kept him from attacking. Nail soon saw a signal in the sky  
and stopped firing.

"Nice fight, till later" Nail said before firing one last huge blast at Brolly before leaving.

"What, come back here, you coward," Brolly yelled, "These humans are dead!"

Brolly went back to release his anger on the humans, only to find them gone.  
His anger exploded at this blowing up everything that was within 100 yards  
of him.


End file.
